


Light Yagami and the No-Good Terrible Ding-Dong Dark Lord

by QueenOfTheNerdlords



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Comedy, Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerdlords/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerdlords
Summary: Light the Knight must get through The Tall Tower of Bullshit to rescue his one true love from the evil clutches of Dark Lord Wiseau!





	Light Yagami and the No-Good Terrible Ding-Dong Dark Lord

**Author's Note:**

> lmao enjoy this piece of crap that I'm inevitably going to ruin ;D

So once in a faraway land, there lived a beautiful and stunning young man named Light Yagami.

He was the best in all the kingdoms and he could defeat any monster that came across his path, even those anime monster girls that everyone in the kingdom seemed so fond of. But, he didn't want to keep fighting monsters. He wanted to get married for forever and ever to the cute Prince L. 

But for some reason, Prince L rejected all his advances.

It was always _"no I'm sorry Light-kun, I have an important meeting"_ or something along those lines.

But when Light checked in with his butler, all L had to do was eat some cake.

_What a fuckin liar!_

But Light knew that someday he'd be accepted by his precious frog-eyed prince, because who else was so smart and as dashing as he was? And also because they were kinda engaged but that didn't matter as much. Light wanted L to accept him for who he was, rather than just comply with the Laws of Society.

And for a bit it looked like it was starting to work!

L seemed to blush so cutely around him and he even shared his food with him once! L and him would talk about smart people shit and even not fight each other and punch each other until they both had to be restrained!

_Things were going great._

But that was before the dark lord came and fucking ruined everything.

 _This_ is the story of how Light the Knight scaled The Tall Tower of Bullshit, defeated the dreaded Dark Lord Wiseau, and dated two people at the same time.


End file.
